halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
When The Stars Came Crashing Down
Official Summary The final chapter of the terrifying miniseries that returned Michael Myers to comic books! As Michael's rampage through the small town of Russellville continues, it is clear that no one is going to make it out of this book in one piece. It takes place in the H20 Timeline. Plot Synopsis Lisa has a flashback of when she was a young girl, she was dressed up as a ballerina for Halloween. She was getting chased by a group of boys dressed up as clowns. She remembers this as fun times but she now sees the world as a place where there are no happy endings and that all the little children die someday. Lisa and Ryan Nichols enter the Cole home and find the corpses of Daniel and his parents. Ryan realizes that his wife, was right in worrying about her family. Lisa tries to run away from the scene but Ryan stops her and tells her that she has to go with him to find his wife. Lisa tells him that her friend Sean was chasing after the man who was responsible for the murders, Michael Myers. Ryan demands to know where she had seen this man and she tells him it was the house near the lost river. Ryan makes Lisa get in his car while she tries to cry out for help. Ryan tells her that he is not going to hurt her but she is his only way of getting to Michael as Lisa is his target. At the Russellville Infirmary, Abby is telling the police what had happened to her and Ben at the Bowles house. One of the deputies tells Sheriff Cooper that they just gotten a call a few minutes ago that they found the vehicle near the Bowles home that matches the one belonging to Ryan. Sheriff Cooper tells him that they are going to head that way with every single unit they have. When the deputy asks Cooper what to do if it is Michael Myers. Cooper tells him that he prays that they make it home because they would be safer hunting the devil himself. Meanwhile, Ryan has to stop the car as it can no longer go any further. He asks Lisa to show him the rest of the way on foot. He gets her out of the car and promises her that he won't let Michael hurt her and it would be all over soon. He starts to feel guilty for how he is treating the terrified girl but he knows that he has to focus on saving Marcie. They soon come across a trail of candy wrappers, the same ones that Marcie had. It leads them to the Bowles house and Lisa begs not to be taken inside but Ryan once again promises her safety and brings out a knife. They walk inside the house where they find more of Michael's masks and then Marcie's corpse set up like a jack-o'-lantern. As Ryan starts to mourn his wife, Lisa sees that Michael is right above them. He drops down and Ryan tries to attack him but Michael stops and cuts Ryan across the face. Lisa tries to help out by hitting Michael with a plank but it does nothing to him and he grabs it out of her hand. Lisa then runs away. Michael follows her and then locks her into a room. Ryan looks at his dead wife and turns around to see Michael with another mask in his hand. Ryan is then hit with the plank against his head. Michael gets out his knife and cuts off Ryan's tongue. He then places the second mask on Ryan. In the locked room, Lisa tries to find a way out but her only choice to hide is in the very same basement she was locked in. Ryan awakens in a confused state and walks out of the house, only to find the Russellville police waiting for him. They believe it is Myers and all of them shoot at him, one of the bullets hits Ryan in the cheek, kiling him. Back in the basement, Lisa is waiting for someone to save her, unaware that Michael has somehow gotten inside the room. He knocks her unconscious and the next day, Lisa awakens to find herself nude, cold and in a very dark small space. She screams out for help, but no one can save her as Michael had buried Lisa alive under a wooden cross with the name "Judith Myers". Michael goes to Lisa's home and goes into her bedroom where he finds a ballerina music box and closes it. Right above the music box is a drawing of a clown standing over a dead girl in a coffin... Characters * Michael Myers * Lisa Thomas * Daniel Cole * Craig Cole * Diana Cole * Ryan Nichols * Marcie Nichols * Abigail Crawford * Matthew Cooper * Benjamin McNaughton * Sean Reynolds * Nicola Antonelli Comic Covers Halloween Nightdance 4 A.jpg Halloween Nightdance 4 B.jpg Halloween Nightdance 4 C.jpg Category:Comics